Mistress
by LotusAngel321
Summary: Anyone remember Lotus Blossom? This is a more mature spin on her storyline. How far will Leonardo go to escape the endless resposibilities and pressures placed on him? This is my first attempt at this style...be nice :)
1. Default Chapter

((((((((For those of you who have never seen the Original toon, or never saw the episode, Lotus Blossom was a female ninja who was also a thief. On more than one occasion she kicked Leonardo's butt rather easily. And for some odd reason, this caused Leo to become enamored with her. I thought this a rather interesting situation that needed further development. This is a blend of different universes, and the two characters have yet to meet. So I'm going on that premise but not the story line Now fair warning.only the first few chapters will be posted to fanfiction.net. After that, it will go off-site because it will be NC-17. So if erotica isn't your cup of tea enjoy the first chapters for what they're worth.)))))  
  
Leonardo knelt in the dojo. He looked down at his hands. His knuckles were already starting to bruise slightly, which did not bother him much. After more than seventeen years of training and fighting, he was used to it. He could feel rather than see the cuts and bruises forming on his face. Those didn't really bother him either. They would heal well enough on their own. A couple of days and he wouldn't even notice them anymore. He fought back a sigh.  
  
His sensei, he assumed, was tending to the cuts and bruises of the other combatant, his brother Raphael. Arguing between the two of them was a daily event. But they very seldom ever resorted to a knock down drag out fight. Those sorts of things were usually avoided because Leonardo was reasonable enough to not take it to that level or the argument was interrupted by the arrival of Splinter. This time, however, Michaelangelo had been sitting ringside for the arguing in the living room and when he tried to step in, Raphael was so angry, he turned on him.  
  
Leonardo knew somewhere deep in his heart that Raphael would never injure Mike. They were best friends. But at the time protecting his little brother was the perfect excuse to show Raph some manners and respect. He pushed Raphael back away from Mike and that was all the prompting his hot- tempered brother needed. Several minutes later when their sensei did break up the fight, Raphael was sporting a soon to be black eye and Leonardo had a busted lip.  
  
Leo ran his tongue over his teeth. All present and accounted for. He knew his sensei was pissed. Time and experience taught him all of the warning signs even if Splinter did not look outwardly angry. After breaking up the fight, he sent Leonardo to the dojo with just two words. "Dojo. Now." Leonardo left before he found out what happened to Raphael.  
  
"I must say I am surprised, Leonardo."  
  
This time Leo did sigh, but he didn't turn around. There was only one person that could still sneak up behind him without him knowing about it. He bowed touching his forehead to the floor. "Gomen nasai, Sensei."  
  
Splinter circled his student to stand in front of him. He folded his arms and Leonardo could almost feel his master's piercing gaze staring straight through him.  
  
"Do you have an explanation for this?" Splinter asked.  
  
Leo considered that for a moment his head still down. "Iie, Sensei."  
  
Splinter sighed setting his hand on Leo's head giving him permission to rise. Leonardo picked his head up, but his eyes darted away from the disappointed look on his sensei's face. "How did this fight begin?"  
  
Leo hesitated and shook his head slowly. "We were merely arguing."  
  
Splinter's eyebrows raised slightly. "About what this time?"  
  
Leonardo didn't answer. There really was no point to telling Splinter the reason behind the argument. Splinter knew Raphael had been out again last night. It was slowly becoming an every night thing. Sometimes Leonardo could smell faint traces of alcohol on his brother's breath in the mornings whenever he stumbled, half-awake to the breakfast table.  
  
Leo knew Splinter had detected it too and Raphael had been on the receiving end of a severe tongue-lashing. And several hours later, it had been apparent to Leo the scolding had been ignored.  
  
"This is most unlike you, Leonardo," Splinter soft voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Leo sighed. "Hai Sensei."  
  
"Gakkari shimashita, Leonardo."  
  
Leonardo looked up in surprise. Disappointed? In HIM? After everything that Raphael had done? He looked down with a frustrated expression but refused to voice any objection.  
  
He stayed that way long after Splinter had left the room. He had his eyes closed. He would not give in to the childish cry of "it's not fair." He knew he was held to a higher standard than his brothers. Sometimes it was self-imposed, but from the time he was young it had been sensei imposed. He was always punished more strictly than his brothers. And often times, when they screwed up, he was also held accountable. He was leader after all. He was responsible.  
  
Leonardo stood shaking his head. He needed to get out. He needed to clear his head. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. A long run always did him good. He left the lair without a word to anyone. As he started jogging through the sewers, he wondered how far from home he would have to run this time before he felt himself again. 


	2. Who Am I

(((((((Sorry for the confusion. I meant to write this is my first NC-17 fic. Even tho the NC17 parts won't be posted here. And I'll let everyone know where the story moves to once it goes off-site. And yeh Lotus did sucker Leo with a trick sword, I seem to remember that too. But---fighting Leo to a standstill is a great feat.and he's ninja. Ninja should be prepared for anything. So I still give her the victory. Either way, just remember that the Lotus/Leo from the toon is where the idea comes from. But that's basically where the similarities stop)))))))  
  
The alleyway was dark. A quick look around told Leonardo everything he needed to for the moment and he surfaced. There was no one around that would bother with him. The one person who was nearby, was too drunk or high to notice him. And even if he did, would probably think Leonardo was nothing more than a hallucination. Even still, Leo knew sticking to the streets would be risky. He jumped up grabbing the lowest rung on the ladder of a fire escape and pulled himself up.  
  
For years now, rooftop jumping had been a favorite exercise of he and his brothers. Being quick and relatively silent meant they could run for miles at night and not be seen. Leo stared out at the city for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and sprinting off. The brief jog from the lair to the alleyway was all the warm up he needed. So for the next couple of hours he was ready to push his body to its limits. He could easily run a mile in six minutes and it would take several miles before he started feeling fatigued.  
  
Leonardo tried to enter a sort of meditative state as he ran. The events of the day were still weighing on his mind and that was the best way he knew to get rid of the frustration. He had been meditating long enough that he should be able to clear his mind relatively easily. But that sort of peace eluded him. Leo knew that no matter how late he returned home, Splinter would be waiting for him and demand an explanation as to where he'd been, what he had been doing and why he hadn't told anyone where he was going. The best reporters had nothing on Splinter when his sensei wanted information. At least from him.  
  
Raphael had a tendency to be able to dodge questions or provide the barest minimum of information and get away with it. Leo didn't know if it was because Raph knew how to answer questions or if Splinter just let the matter drop easier. Or maybe it was because Splinter expected Raphael to take off with no notice or explanation. . That sort of thing was rare for Leonardo. He had more respect for his sensei than that. Usually.  
  
Leo leaped from building to building never once slowing. He was beginning to feel more free than he had in weeks. The perfect son. Fearless Leader. Teacher's Pet. Splinter Junior. All those nicknames bestowed on him by his brothers were forgotten for the moment. He was Leonardo. Nothing more.  
  
However, deep inside. Deep below his conscious thought, a nagging feeling burned inside him. It wasn't anywhere near overwhelming, but he was aware of it. It was like a vague hint of a toothache. The one that said needed attention soon or it was going to cause unimaginable pain. The problem was, he didn't know what this feeling was. Leo turned his mind inward, even as his body kept up the pace of running.  
  
The nicknames given to him, most in sarcasm from Raphael, irritated him. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't fearless. He wasn't Splinter or even close to being Splinter. But without those things, who was he? He was a brother and son. A ninja. A leader. But all of those things seemed to revolve around those nicknames. What other identity did he have? And running from that identity---wasn't he running from himself?  
  
Leo slowed down to a jog before stopping altogether and leaning against the air vent on the building. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath and closed his eyes. The same sentence repeated in his mind.  
  
Who am I?  
  
He stood up straight laying his head back and took deep cleansing breaths. These feelings came every so often. When he was feeling overwhelmed by responsibility. They would leave in time. The harder he punished his body, the faster they seemed to disappear. Taking a deep breath, Leo pushed himself from the vent and was off running again  
  
He jumped to the next building when another feeling began to gnaw at him. This wasn't a vague ache. This was an intense feeling of danger because it meant he was being watched. Leonardo slowed again and backed into the shadows of the roof to survey his surroundings. He drew his katana. He knew he couldn't be seen from where he was but the feeling persisted nonetheless.  
  
"Where are you," Leo muttered looking around. "Who are you?"  
  
That was when he felt the sharp sting on his leg. Leo reached down yanking a small dart from his skin.  
  
"Dammit." He stuck the dart in his bag on his belt. If he made it home, someone would be able to tell what poison, if any, it had been tipped with. But first, he had to make it home. His senses still screamed the danger. He took a few steps forward and stumbled. He wouldn't make it home. Whatever had been on that dart was fast acting. Faster than he could metabolize it.  
  
Leo fell to his knees. His mind tried to call out to his sensei. But he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.  
  
*******************************************  
  
PAIN.  
  
That was Leonardo's first thought as he came to. He tried to move, but his head erupted into such blinding agony that he almost fell unconscious again. He lay still for a few moments until the worst had passed and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
All he saw was black and for the briefest of seconds he thought he was blinded. The world slowly shifted into focus and Leo stared up at the night sky. Only a handful of stars were visible. His hand reached out and brushed against something. Cold. Metal. His katana. Sitting up proved more difficult than he had imagined it would, but once up he fell against a nearby wall. The same wall in whose shadows he had hidden. He closed his eyes taking a brief inventory. The worst of the pain was in his head. Whether from the aftereffects of the drug or impacting the ground, he wasn't sure. Other than that, he was uninjured.  
  
He needed to get home.  
  
Leo opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. He didn't know who had attacked him or why. Or why they had left him, but he couldn't take the chance in staying out here any longer. He no longer felt any danger. Just an insistence that he get to safety. A brief check of the surrounding area and he stepped away from the wall. His foot kicked something. Something soft. He looked down puzzled.  
  
"What the hell?" Leo kneeled slowly, his head still spinning and picked up a single white lotus blossom. 


	3. All part of the service

Donatello yawned turning the final screw into the newly repaired VCR. The unfortunate machine had been one of the casualties of the fight between Raph and Leo.  
  
His workbench was littered with the pieces to the other innocent bystanders that had taken the brunt of his brothers' frustrations. Sometimes…just once…he wanted to drag Leo or Raph in here and make _them _repair whatever it was they had broken. Then, maybe they'd be a little more careful or at least take the fight to the dojo where nothing could get damaged.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Donnie?"  
  
The soft voice made Don jump slightly and he turned. "Leo. Where have you been? You look like crap."  
  
A small wry smile tugged at Leo's mouth and he walked into the lab. "That's ten times better than I feel. Where is everyone?"  
  
Don stood up motioning Leo to a chair. It looked like his brother had taken off before anyone could tend to his fighting wounds. "Raph went to bed early which I don't think was his idea. Mike is at a late movie and I thought Sensei was waiting up for you in the living room." As he spoke, he went to a cabinet to get something to clean the wounds.  
  
Leo shook his head sitting down. He knew better than to try to talk "Dr. Donnie" out of his intended task. "No, thank god." He ignored the look Don gave him. He also knew Don well enough to know his brother wouldn't repeat anything he'd say. Kind of like a doctor/patient confidentiality thing.   
  
Don pulled a chair over sitting in front of Leo to take care of the cuts and scrapes on his face. "So. Where did you go?" He touched the antiseptic pad to Leo's forehead.  
  
Leo made a face that was almost a wince at the sting. "Running. Nowhere really."  
  
"Uh huh," Don nodded looking at Leo's hands. "Hmm, I don't know what looks worse. Your hand or Raph's eye." He could sense there was more that Leo wanted to tell him, but he wasn't going to press.  
  
Leo didn't smile at the comment. Not because he particularly regretted giving Raph a black eye, but his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. His brother's voice called him back and he looked up. "I'm sorry Don. What did you say?"  
  
Don spoke very slowly enunciating each word. "Is. There. Anything. Else?"  
  
Leo hesitated. "Yes. No." He sighed. If there was anyone he could trust right now, it would be Donnie. And Don would be the only one who could tell him what the dart had been tipped with. "Yes," he said finally reaching into the pocket on his belt and held up the dart.   
  
Donatello frowned. "Talk Leo. Talk fast." He took the dart carefully and studied it. Ordering his brothers around wasn't really Don's forte, but when it came to things like their health he was prepared to make exceptions.  
  
Leo tried not to look embarrassed as he spoke. He had been bested by an enemy he hadn't even seen. It was a miracle he was still alive. "I was about five miles from home when I sensed someone watching me." Leo sighed failing to keep the heat from creeping to his face. "I didn't even see who shot it at me. I was unconscious maybe for ten minutes or so."  
  
"It hit you? Where?" He knelt down examining the small pin hole Leo had motioned to on his leg. It didn't look to be swelling like some poisons would cause it to do. Don exhaled slowly. "Ok." He got to his feet and crossed the room searching through various drawers and cabinets grabbing things.  
  
Leo watched him curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to do a blood test," Don murmured. "And see if I can find what the dart was tipped with. You don't know who it was? I doubt the Foot would have left you alive unless…" He turned. "…they planted a tracking device on you."  
  
Leo gave Don a surprised look. "I wouldn't have come home unless I checked myself over for tracking devices. Come on Donnie, you know me better than that."_ But_, Leo reasoned with himself. _It's not like you've been acting like yourself today. Why wouldn't Don be worried?  
_  
Donatello was kind enough not to point out that obvious fact and walked back to his brother taking a little blood from his fingertip. He put it on a glass slide. "This will take awhile. I would feel better if you stayed here so…"  
  
"What is going on?" A softly accented voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
Leo and Don both looked up at their sensei who was regarding them with a puzzled expression.  
  
Leo instantly felt heat rising to his face again. "I…"  
  
"I'm just making sure Leo's cuts get cleaned out, Sensei," Don said smoothly turning away the slide palmed in his hand. "Going out running is all fine and good, but New York isn't exactly the cleanest city."  
  
Splinter turned his attention to Leo. "You were out running? For three hours?"  
  
Leonardo's eyes darted away from his teacher's for a moment before he met them again and murmured. "Hai."  
  
Splinter studied him suspiciously. "When you are through here I would like to speak to you in the kitchen."  
  
Donatello tried to look both occupied and uninterested as he set the slide on the table out of sight, but he heard Leo's soft, "Yes Sensei." He turned when the door closed behind Splinter and saw his older brother's eyes slide shut.  
  
"Thanks Donnie," he whispered. "The last thing I needed…"  
  
"No problem, Leo," Don interrupted walking back over to him. He folded his arms watching him. "But you know I'll have to tell him if the dart was tipped with anything."  
  
Leo's eyes opened and he nodded as he got to his feet. "I know."  
  
Don gave him a small smile. "Good luck. I'll let you know when I get the results. And if you feel anything odd, let me know right away."  
  
"I will," Leo promised heading to the door. "Thanks again."  
  
Don shook his head watching his brother leave. "Yeh. All part of the service." 


End file.
